Lena De Spell
Lena De Spell, also known as Lena Le Strange, Well-Travelled Teen Lena or simply Lena, was a living shadow resembling a female anthropomorphic duck, and the 2017 Continuum's counterpart to Magica's Shadow. Briefly reduced to an immaterial spirit living in the Shadow World, she was later brought back to the world of the living. Description Lena was originally the creation of long-defeated sorceress Magica De Spell, who, in the year 2003, just before Scrooge McDuck sealed her inside his Number One Dime, managed one last dark curse. The spell gave life and a rudimentary body to her shadow, giving her a ready vessel to transport her spirit away from Mount Vesuvius, though the better part of her magic remained trapped in the Dime. Taking the form of a tall teenage duckess, with short "hair" colored a light pink, Lena traveled the world, having notably been to Paris. She developed more and more of an individual identity, and Magica's grip on the world of the living loosened. Yet in 2018, shortly after Lena settled in Duckburg, Magica managed to resurface from the dark recesses of Lena's mind, manifesting (ironically) as a distorted version of Lena’s shadow. Calling herself Lena's aunt, Magica told Lena about her past and made her her minion once more, instructing her to find a way to steal the Dime back from Scrooge to return Magica to her full power. Shortly after these events, Lena met Webby and her family, developing a close bond with the like-minded pre-teen. This seemed to brighten her bleak outlook on life (still mostly based on Magica's gloomy, cynical worldview), though not enough to make her interrupt her plan to resurrect her evil relative — at least not at first. After several misadventures, Lena rebelled outright, refusing to harm Webby for the sake of Magica. Taking no heed of this, the undead sorceress callously possessed Lena's body in earnest and carried on with the plan. After regaining her body, Magica, ever a cruel victor, forcibly reabsorbed Lena into her own soul in an attempt to destroy her. However, Lena had previous infused a "friendship bracelet" worn by Webby with some of her magic, tethering her to existence. When Webby's life was threatened by Magica, she managed to briefly regain physical form and threw herself in front of a lethal spell hurled by Magica, which snuffed out what little life she had left. Her soul, nonetheless, remained attached to Webby through her enchanted friendship bracelet, allowing her to hang on to existence, though she was trapped in the Shadow Realm. She remained trapped there for nearly a year until Webby and Violet Sabrewing managed to bring her back. Gallery Behind the scenes Lena was first seen in 2017 in The Beagle Birthday Massacre, the fourth episode of DuckTales 2017. Before she was revealed as the series' redeemed counterpart to Magica's Shadow, when she seemed otherwise original to the series, some had noted she may be inspired by a combination of Dickie Duck (as a well-travelled, energetic teenage girl character) and Minima De Spell (as a conflicted, not-so-evil "niece" of Magica De Spell). Early production material referred to Lena as "Lena Le Strange", in an effort to prevent the plot twist of her being Magica's niece leaking out early. This name made it to solicits for the DuckTales 2017 comics. Contrary to popular belief, it was not chosen as an allusion to Bellatrix Lestrange, a powerful witch and one of the main antagonists of the Harry Potter series; indeed, it is because of this unforeseen connection, and the potential ensuing copyright tangles, that usage of this alternate name was ended so abruptly without an official explanation. Voice Actresses *Kimiko Glenn (DuckTales 2017) fr:Lena De Sortilège it:Lena Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2017 Continuum Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:De Spell family (2017) Category:Characters created for the 2017 Continuum Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Living Shadows Category:Magical Creatures Category:Sabrewing family Category:Children Category:Duckburgers